The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bicycle brakes and more particularly to unitary bicycle brake pads having dissimilar first and second brake pad portions molded onto a flexible backbone for providing rim cleaning with uniform braking and wear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some bicycles have brake assemblies mounted to the frame for gripping of the rim in response to operator manipulation of brake levers. Such brake assemblies generally include brake shoes, which are movably mounted on caliper assemblies which bridge the rim, with such brake shoes having a brake pad of friction material for abuttingly and frictionally engaging the rim for slowing or stopping of the bicycle.
The majority of such brake pads have some form of design in the engaging surface to promote friction, somewhat similar to the tread design of the tires. In addition, some of such brake shoes have had incorporated therein some water diverting, or rim cleaning devices in advance of the brake pad utilized for stopping.
Exemplary of a prior art brake pad with a water diverting device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,975, issued May 19, 1992 to Zucchero, entitled "Bicycle Rim Water Deflecting Apparatus."
Another attempt at removing moisture at the engaging surface of the brake pad is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,965, issued Apr. 28, 1992, to Yates for "Vehicle Friction Brakes," the brake member being formed of a main body, hinge portion and scraper element formed integrally of plastic material. Separable brake pads are attached into walled openings in the main body which are provided with projections for frictionally retaining the pads therein.
Such prior art devices are not rugged and capable of withstanding the rigors of hard bike riding, such as racing or mountain bike riding. With separable brake pads, there is always the possibility of separation of the pad from its supporting opening.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a new and improved unitary bicycle brake shoe having dissimilar first and second brake pad portions molded onto a flexible backbone, with the two portions at an angle to one another to enable cleaning of the rim by one portion and braking by both portions.